Wireless communication terminals have evolved to include increasingly more functionality. For example, some wireless communication terminals provide video telephony by which users of two terminals can both see and hear one another. Video telephony capable terminals can include a camera and microphone that generates a respective video stream and audio stream, and which are communicated over a wireless interface to another one of the terminals.
Providing video telephony over a wireless interface can be difficult because of the amount of data bandwidth that can be needed to send and receive real time/near-real time video audio streams over wireless communication interfaces that can have significant bandwidth constraints. In some video telephony applications, wireless communication terminals need to both send and receive real time video streams, and which can include 10 frames per second. The resulting data bandwidth requirements on the wireless interface can exceed those needed for voice only calls by a multiple of about 5 to 10 times. Such high data bandwidth may not be readily available when the air interface is shared among many wireless communication terminals, such within a service area of a cellular base station in a cellular communication system. Accordingly, providing video telephony over an efficiently utilized wireless communication interface continues to be a challenge.